


I Guess I'll Try It

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [9]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: J2, M/M, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:04:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1771756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: sounding<br/>summary: Jensen isn't adventurous in the bedroom. Jared is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Guess I'll Try It

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【授权翻译】I Guess I'll Try It/ 且愿一试](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7347388) by [ungewoehnlich](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ungewoehnlich/pseuds/ungewoehnlich)



Jensen didn’t consider himself too adventurous in the bedroom. Sure, he’d figured out that the whole dom/sub thing was definitely a thing for him, but only really during sex. On a regular day, he and Jared were a normal couple with an equal balance of power. If Jared got hard from the idea of Jared pinning him down and fucking him roughly, no one else had to know.

Jared, however, was always open to experimenting in the bedroom. Sometimes Jensen wondered if he’d rather be with someone else because Jensen wasn’t willing to do every crazy thing Jared thought of. Jensen knew it would be sexy. Everything Jared ever did was sexy, and the few things that Jensen had let Jared do to him—bondage, rimming, nipple clamps—had been amazing and Jensen had never regretted them.

Jared always told him that his life would be boring if he never tried anything new. He was probably right, but Jensen had been stiff his whole life. Never tried anything unless he was 200% sure that he would enjoy it.

*

“C’mon, Jen, at least _try_ it,” Jared wheedled.

“I told you, _no_.” Jensen crossed his arms firmly.

“It’s not even that kinky,” Jared tried.

Jensen raised an eyebrow. “You want to tie me up and lick whipped cream off me.”

“A), you’ve never had anything against bondage. You _like_ it. And you like when I lick you. I like whipped cream. I’m struggling to see the downside.”

“It’s—it’s not—people don’t _do_ things like that, Jay!” Jensen spluttered. “It’s not something that happens!”

Jared’s eyes looked pleadingly up at him. “Please?”

“No.” Jensen efficiently cut off the conversation and pulled steaks out of the fridge. “I’m making you steak for dinner, will that soothe your misery?”

Jared hugged him. “Best boyfriend ever!”

“You’re so easily pleased.” Jensen leaned back and allowed Jared to kiss and nuzzle at his neck. Jared mouthed at Jensen’s pulse point. “Not fair.”   
“Why?” Jared sucked on Jensen’s jugular. “Because your neck is an erogenous zone? Because when my mouth is on your neck you practically fall apart? Is that why it’s not fair?”

Jensen gripped the steaks tightly. “Jay…”

Jared moved his hips in lazy circles against Jensen’s ass. “You are so hot, baby.” Jared kissed Jensen’s ear and pulled away with a pat to Jensen’s ass. “I’m gonna feed the dogs.”

“You’re just going to _leave_ me like this?” Jensen indicated to his crotch.

Jared winked. “You can jerk off in the bathroom. Or,” Jared pointed at the fridge. “Whipped cream is in there.”

“Not fair,” Jensen repeated.

“You’re all about fair and unfair today,” Jared commented. “And yet, I find myself not caring.”

“You’re an asshole,” Jensen snapped.

“You love me. And you know what, Jen?”  
“What?”

“One day,” Jared promised. “I’m gonna tie you up and do all sorts of kinky things to you. And you’re going to love every _second_ of it.”

Jared left the kitchen whistling, and Jensen shamefully hard in his pants.  

*

“So, I’ve been thinking,” Jensen started.

“Did it hurt?” Jared smirked up at him.

“Jackass.” Jensen plopped himself on the couch next to Jared and handed him a bowl of ice cream. “Anyway, like I was saying. I was considering what you said, and I thought that maybe it wouldn’t be so bad.”  
“What wouldn’t be so bad?” Jared asked innocently.

“You know what. It bed doing… that.”

Jared sighed. “I really don’t know what you’re talking about. You’re going to have to be very _explicit_.”

“You’re going to make me say it?” Jensen grumbled. Jared’s smile didn’t change. “Fine. I thought maybe it wouldn’t be so horrible if you tied me up and,” Jensen blushed. “Licked whipped cream off me.”   
“Excellent,” Jared clapped his hands. “We’ll have to do that someday.”  
“What?” Jensen exclaimed. “I thought you wanted that now?”

“It took you a week to acknowledge that you are turned on by my tongue all over your body,” Jared said. “I want something else now.”

Jensen eyed his boyfriend suspiciously. “What?”

Jared grinned. “I came up with a list, actually. Here.” Jared pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and shoved it into Jensen’s palm.

Jensen scanned over it. “What _are_ these things? Sex in public? A collar?”

“I particularly like that one,” Jared said absentmindedly. “Everyone could see that you’re owned.” Jensen glared.

“Wha—a vibrator?”  
“A vibrator in all day,” Jared corrected. “See? There’s a second part.”   
“Yes, I see the second part!” Jensen snapped. “Butt plugs, ropes, spanking-,”  
“Those aren’t even that bad,” Jared drawled.

Jensen plowed over him. “Whipping? I’m not letting you whip me!”

Jared shrugged. “Some people find it incredibly sexy.”

“I don’t!” Jensen scanned down the list. “Come play? Fisting? Shibari? What the fuck is Shibari?”

“Japanese Bondage. It’s incredible erotic and aesthetically pleasing,” Jared explained.

Jensen was not letting Jared stick his whole hand up his ass. It definitely wouldn’t fit. “What’s sounding?” It seemed relatively mild. It didn’t sound painful.

Jared brightened. “A personal favorite. I really think you’d like it.”  
“Does it involve bondage or dildos?” Jensen asked sarcastically.

“Nope.” Jared smirked. “I’ll put a rod up your dick.”

Jensen threw the list at his face.

*

Unfortunately, something about Jared’s excitement piqued Jensen’s curiosity. He did some research about it, examining the art of it. Everyone that had ever done it said that it felt weird at first, but then one of the most pleasurable experiences they’d ever done. Guys on various websites were encouraging others to try it. Jensen even did some research on the other weird kinks and found out that they were often incredible for both parties involved.

It sounded so weird—no pun intended—for something to go up his dick. He’d never even considered it, and yet here he was, fascinated by Jared’s gentle hands playing with him until Jensen was screaming.

He approached Jared cautiously. He was sitting in front of the TV watching an Animal Planet showing on wolves. “Jen, did you know that wolf packs are incredibly protective of each other? They’re not dumb animals like everyone assumes.”

Jensen had trouble associating the playful dog lover with his sexy, dominating boyfriend but loved both parts of Jared completely. “No, I didn’t know that.” He tucked himself against Jared’s side and felt a soft kiss pressed against his head. “I want to talk to you about something.”

“Jen, I’m sorry I pushed you with the kinks, I know you don’t like that stuff,” Jared said immediately. “I thought maybe you’d like one or two, but I don’t want you to think I’d love you any less if you don’t want to do any of them.”

Jensen cleared his throat. “I kind of do want to do some of them. I don’t think I’m up for whipping or any kind of pain play, really, but sounding … I looked it up, and I think it’s something I want to do.”

Jared’s eyes widened. “Are you serious?”

“Um. Yes?”

“Jensen, I want you to promise me something, okay?” Jared turned Jensen’s body to face him.

Jensen nodded. “Anything.”  
“If you want to do this, I want it to be because _you_ want it. I don’t want you to do it just because it will make me happy. Because it will, baby, but I’m just as happy having normal sex and sitting with you on the couch.” Jared watched Jensen carefully.

“No, I want this. I genuinely want to do this. Just be careful with me?”

“I always am.” Jared scooped Jensen up and ignored his shouts of protests. Jared carried him up the stairs like he weighed nothing and dropped him on the bed. Jensen bounced with the force. “Can I tie you up?” Jared asked.

“Yes,” Jensen replied immediately. He would never say no to Jared tying him down.

Jared pulled out the velvety-soft ropes that he bought specially to avoid chaffing Jensen’s wrists when he thrashed around. Jensen spread himself eagle and relaxed his limbs while Jared tied them down.

“All trussed up like my pretty package,” Jared purred. The sweet part of Jared was fading into his ridiculously sexy Dom side. “Can’t move an inch, baby, you’re going to have to sit there and take whatever I give you.”

“Yes, definitely,” Jensen moaned. “Whatever you want!”

“Good.” Jared traced Jensen’s rim with a nail. He jumped at the unexpected sensation but then let pleasure swallow him whole. “I should put something up here. Get you big and stretched, and you’ll be all ready for me when I decide to fuck you.”

Jensen’s hole clenched with the invisible sensation. “Jay…”

“Okay, now just relax. Also…” Jared cleared his throat. “You have to be soft.”

Jensen raised an eyebrow. “Soft?”

“You know.” Jared gestured at Jensen’s dick. “You can’t have an erection.”

“Why?”

“I’ve been told it’s harder if you have an erection,” Jared explained. “No pun intended.”

Jensen snickered anyways, and frowned in concentration. “Make me think of gross things.”   
Jared groaned. “I can’t. All I can think about are sexy things.”   
“Jared!”

“Fine!” He growled. “Uh… dead dogs, naked grandmas, parents having sex-,”

The image of Jensen’s parents having sex flitted into his head, a memory of his 6-year-old self, wondering why his parents weren’t wearing any clothes.

“Well, that was fast,” Jared commented. Jensen kicked at him halfheartedly but was tugged back by the ropes. “Don’t get hard,” Jared demanded. “Or I’ll keep you tied up until you do. And when it comes to watching you squirm, at my mercy, I can be very, very patient.”

Jensen glared up at him, his cock already filling with blood again. Jared pinched Jensen’s balls hard, which hurt but effectively wilted Jensen’s partial erection. Jared winked and slid off Jensen’s lap to dig around in what Jared called his “toy chest”. Jensen had looked in there once, and it was the last time he even considered it. Jared laughed for 10 minutes when he found out why Jensen was blushing so hard.

Jared retrieved a small, long brown box. “Look at these, Jen.” He showed Jensen something shiny. He struggled to lift his head further and when his eyes adjusted, he noticed there were three very narrow, very silver, and very long. They were various lengths and Jared removed the shortest one. “I’m gonna start small.”

“Jared, that is _not_ small,” Jensen replied shrilly.

“It’s barely half the length of your dick, I think you’ll live.” Jared squeezed Jensen’s balls when he started to get hard again. “Deep breaths.” Jared gently cleaned off the rod, raising the anticipation level in Jensen. “Okay.”

Jensen closed his eyes and Jared pinched his balls again. “I want you to watch this.”

Jensen obediently looked down and spotted what Jared was doing. He held Jensen’s soft cock in his hands, and the thin rod in the other. Jensen jumped at the cool sensation of metal against his dick.

“Oh!” Jensen twitched. “That’s weird.”   
“Does it hurt?” Jared asked. “I know it’s strange at first, but it gets better.”

“You’ve done this before?” Jensen asked incredulously.

“Yeah, and I fucking loved it. Loved having it done to me.” He frowned. “Not that I’ve done it a lot. It’s too special of an act, and I love you. That’s why I wanted to do it with you; I wanted to make you feel as good as it makes me feel.”

“Okay.” Jensen relaxed his limbs and shifted when the rod pressed into him. It didn’t feel wrong, just different, and Jensen was fascinated by the little piece of metal sliding into Jensen’s dick. It was never something Jensen considered, but the further in the metal went the more Jensen wished he’d done this years ago.

There was a small ball at the end of the shaft that rested against the tip of Jensen’s dick. It was the only thing visible and shit, Jensen could feel the stick _inside him_. Jared adjusted it slightly and blood immediately rushed to Jensen’s cock. “I can’t-,”

“It’s in now, baby, get hard all you want.” Jared stroked up Jensen’s dick once and it was sent shocks up Jensen’s body. He was instantly hard, and Jared looked like a cat with a canary, but the canary was shackled in a cage with the door wide open. It probably shouldn’t have been as hot as it was.

“Oh, Christ, that feels good,” Jensen moaned. “Why did we not try this before?”  
“Gee, I don’t know,” Jared drawled sarcastically.

Jensen would have reached and cuffed Jared on his head, but his arms were stretched over his head. Jared twisted the rod inside Jensen and fire shot through his whole body. “Fuck!”

“Good, you like that,” Jared purred. He ran his hands all over Jensen’s body, stopping to play with his nipples and kissed Jensen’s hipbones to make him squirm. Jared smiled up at him through hooded eyes and lowered his mouth to suck at the ball at the end of Jensen’s dick. He twisted it with his tongue and sucked it in and out. Jensen had lost all brain function and could barely think past _shit good Jared!_ The only noises he made were quiet little whimpers.

Jensen wanted to come so badly it hurt, but the goddam silver torture device kept him teetering on the edge and no further. Jared’s broad’s smile dripped satisfaction and he grabbed the lube. “Wanna fuck you so bad.”   
“Yes, Jay!” Jensen moaned. He could definitely come if Jared was fucking him.

“But I’m not,” Jared continued. Jensen frowned up at him. “I’m going to put my fingers up your ass—maybe a dildo if you don’t freak out—and make you come just from that.”  
“How am I supposed to come with this inside me?” Jensen asked.

“I’ll take it out when you get close,” Jared replied.

“I _am_ close!”

“Not close enough.” Jared smirked and Jensen felt a big finger pressing into his ass. Jensen squirmed and tried to push down on the finger, but Jared stopped moving. “Patience, Jenny.”   
Jensen didn’t even call him on the nickname. He wanted Jared’s fingers, and preferably cock, inside him _now_. “Fuck me, please!”

“Nope.” Jared _did_ put his fingers back inside Jensen and crooked them around until he could brush against Jensen’s prostate. Jared stretched Jensen’s hole and massaged his prostate. His fingers turned Jensen into a keening, writhing mess. Jared’s tongue went back to the slit on Jensen’s dick, which made the rod jerk around inside Jensen.

“Oh!” Jensen’s hips bucked. “Close, ‘m close!”

Jared gently slid out the silver rod and immediately clamped his mouth around the tip of his cock. Jensen grunted once, twice, and then felt himself come violently down Jared’s throat. Jensen’s hips jerked with the force and he felt himself white out from the pleasure.

Jensen came to with Jared’s sweet voice whispering his name. “Jen? Baby?”

Jensen moaned. “Fuck.”  
“Was it good?” Jared asked.

“It was amazing,” Jensen assured. “Maybe we can look at that list again.”

Jared looked like Jensen gave him Christmas. “Oh, baby, that’s just the beginning.”

Jensen smiled up at him, sleepy from his orgasm. “I can’t wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you want something written, comment the prompt or kink!


End file.
